


Drop Pop Candy!

by D0ntM1ndM3



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Not many puns, Singing, just some stuff, pretty cute shiz, sorry if they're OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0ntM1ndM3/pseuds/D0ntM1ndM3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's movie night, but you all get bored almost immediately.</p><p>What do you do now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drop Pop Candy!

**Author's Note:**

> Has this been done already?... Eh.  
> Anyway! I saw ttoba's and many other talented people's art on tumblr and heard the covers and I just- AHHHHHH!!!  
> I decided to make this.
> 
> Keep in mind that I haven't written in a while so...... bear with me.  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: I don't know how to tag so... IMSORRY

Frisk is your dear little sibling whom you ventured with through the underground. Ever since you freed all the monsters, things pretty much remained the same!

....

Except maybe... your feelings for the punny skeleton.

...

 

There you were, in your apartment, on the sofa with your sibling and the skelebros. Some cheesy movie seemed to be playing, but you paid no attention to it. Your mind was on Sans while casually sneaking glances at the shorter skeleton.

This wasn't weird, right?  
Everyone always had a crush, rIGHT!?

.......

You let out a sigh. It's not like the feeling was mutual or anything.... right?

"bored already, eh?" A voice trailed, but your mind was still drifting off. Plus, you thought that who ever that voice belonged to was probably talking to someone else anyway.

"hey, i'm talking to you." There was a sudden poke on your shoulder. You immediately turned your head to face the skeleton.

"I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING, WHAT?!–" You shut your eyes and stopped yourself from anymore embarrassment. You then looked over at the poker. You gave him a confused face and double blinked.  
"Oh ... Yes?" 

Sans snickered and spoke up again. "i asked if you were bored, but ya didn't say anything."

There goes the blinking again.

"c'mon kid, thrown me a bone here..."

You tried so hard to come up with an excuse for your outburst, but no avail. 

You opened your mouth to say something, but before you could, he cut you off.

"maybe i shoulda just let you keep doing what you were doin'. tibia honest, you look real cute when you make that thinking face of yours."

Annnndddd you could feel the blood rising to your cheeks. Why was he always such a tease whenever he came over?

You must have looked pretty hilarious because during that, Sans' smile seemed to have turned into a smirk and he began to chuckle. Your mouth opened and closed repeatedly, trying to find the right response for his comment.

It had the same result as your previous pause. Absolutely nothing.

"HUMAN!"  
You nearly fell off the sofa due to the unexpected outburst.

"Y-YES?!"  
'THANK GOD', you thought. Papyrus had saved you from further humiliation! 'Note to self: Make the taller skeleton the best spaghetti ever next time he comes over.'

You didn't mean to yell at him though, but your beating heart decided you should. Frisk snickered at you from behind Sans, but you paid no mind.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS BORED! CAN WE PLEASE DO SOMETHING ELSE?"

"Sure, what would you guys like to do?" At this, Frisk perked up and made their way next to the TV. Everyone looked at them curiously as they began to turn on the karaoke machine you KINDA forgot you had.  
"Oh, you want to sing, Frisk?"  
They shook their head vigorously and pointed at Sans and Papyrus. Sans made an expression which looked like he was raising a brow and then looked towards Papyrus, who was beaming. The tallest of the brothers immediately made his way towards the machine. Sans then turned to you and saw your form get up to go help your younger sibling. Papyrus was already picking the song he wanted to sing with his dear brother. 

 

A few minutes had passed and the shorter skeleton still remained on the couch. Everything was set up and you had two copies of lyric sheets of the song Papyrus had picked. You gave him one of the papers.

"Hey, Frisk." You called to your sibling.

"Mm?"

"Go over there and tell Sans to bring his lazy bones over here."

"Mhm!"

"YES, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN'T WAIT TO START WITH OUR AMAZING SHOW AND SHOW OFF MY VOCAL SKILLS!" You giggled excitedly, you really wanted to hear them sing. The taller skeleton and yourself watched the whole scene as Frisk basically pulled and forced Sans off the couch and towards you guys. Once they made it, Papyrus gave Sans a mic, and that's when the punny skeleton decided speak up.

"papyrus, this is really dumb..."

"AWW, COME ON SANS! JUST THIS ONCE?" 

You gave the lyrics sheet to Frisk and they happily handed it over to Sans.  
"kid, not you too..."  
The music has started when he turned to look at you. You gave him the best supportive smile you could muster up and he turned back to the piece of paper. The title of the song and the remembrance of your breathtaking smile made his cheeks gain a dark blue hue. 

Sans cleared his throat, face still flushed as he began.

"umbrella at your side, it's raining, but you close it tight"

Papyrus chimed in. "'And how are you?' Purred a cat just passing through."

You kept your eyes on Sans and the corners of your mouth moved downwards.  
Sans looked like he still seemed a bit iffy about the song, but continued nonetheless.

"those heels that you like are soaking, but is that all right?"  
You could tell Sans' uneasiness was slowly starting to fade away. His nervous smile slowly turned into a genuine one. He glanced over at you and you gave him a supportive smile plus two thumbs up. He chuckled and once again began to sing.

"let out a sigh for another day the same as the last.  
come on let's try, dye it blue, and change it up from the past.  
is that the most that you can dream or wanted to see?"

At this part, if was first Sans then Papyrus.  
"but look around – Dance up and down!  
the world is now – Still going round!  
just feel it pound – We're skyward bound! "

And cue them both chanting: "Move at the top – speed – of – sound!"

"running to another day, i wanna break away and take the leap.  
as you're stuck on yesterday, no sun to rise would be okay with me."

At this part, Sans looked up from the paper and began singing to you whilst jamming along with Papyrus. 

"every day, every day is ok."

Then the next couple of lines, he looked directly into your eyes.

"taking it step by step, we'll always move ahead.  
our love is growing red, need me more, need you more."

He pointed towards you and your cheeks couldn't help but flush.

"you fall down seven more times, i'll be there seven, eight, nine.  
as we keep trying, we'll find – We're always singing the same tune!"

You looked over at Frisk and seeing the awe in their face nearly melted your heart. 

The skeleton brothers continued the song with much enthusiasm until the end. Once the music stopped, both you and Frisk gave a standing ovation. Sans blushed while Papyrus struck a pose.

Frisk went to hug Papyrus while you went up to Sans and lightly patted the top of his skull.  
"I didn't know you could sing so well! I'm impressed." 

"yeah, well, i had a little bit of encouragement." He winked.  
"...also, when I sang those lyrics.... i meant them."  
Your cheeks burned up hearing this. You smiled, then smirked.  
Feeling a tad frisky (HA!), you leaned down just a bit, and planted a chaste kiss on his teeth. It felt a bit weird, but you enjoyed it nonetheless.

His eye sockets widened, but immediately returned to their half lidded state.  
You could swear you saw small heart shapes on his eyes.

"wow... guess that means–"

"Sans. Don't."

"i'll have to–"

"NO."

"bone up on my human anatomy, huh?" He gave you another wink.

Aaannnddd the redness on your cheeks returned!. "SANS!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! 
> 
> The singing parts were originally in italics but I don't know how to fix that in mobile sO *ShRUg*
> 
> Give me some suggestions on what to write next! Do you want it so that its you and Sans who are singing to each other? Or perhaps The skeleton brothers again, but with lyrics more fitting?  
> Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Also, here's the link for the English cover of the song. http://youtu.be/UwdiUeH1RdA


End file.
